


True Christmas spirit

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Child at heart, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hot Chocolate, Joyful, Love, M/M, Playing in the Snow, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, holiday spirit, snow man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine makes Leon see Christmas in a whole new light…</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Christmas spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little anda I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Come on, I want to build a snow man.” Gwaine’s eyes shone with excitement and if they hadn’t been sitting down Leon was sure that he would have bounced up and down.

“Gwaine, what are you, six years old?” he scoffed lightly at his boyfriend. “We need to finish these decorations and then go shopping and then we have to start with…”

“Need to, have to, blah blah blah.” Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Haven’t anyone told you that Christmas is supposed to be fun?”

“I’m not opposed to fun…” Leon started but was interrupted.

“Could have fooled me” Gwaine muttered.

“… it’s just that we have guests coming and we need to get the house ready” Leon continued as if there hadn’t been an interruption and Gwaine’s shoulders slumped.

“All right, let’s go get the shopping done” he sighed and got up to put his coat on.

 

The second that Leon had closed the door behind him he was tackled into the ground by his ridiculous boyfriend.

“Gotcha!” he shouted gleefully and Leon groaned when he felt a handful of snow making its way into his coat.

“Gwaine!” he shouted. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“Having fun in the snow” Gwaine grinned and even if his boyfriend was doing the most stupid, childish, immature and ludicrous things ever Leon couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry when he smiled like that.

“You’re crazy” Leon grumbled but he was smiling too now and Gwaine leaned in to kiss him. “I thought you wanted to _build_ a snow man, not to turn me into one.”

“We’ll get to that too” Gwaine promised winking.

 

It was well over an hour later when they got back inside, cheeks red, fingers numb from the cold and snow everywhere. The decorations were unfinished, the shopping wasn’t done and dinner wasn’t even started and yet Leon couldn’t bring himself to care as he stretched out on the couch.

“This is the best part” Gwaine proclaimed as he handed Leon a cup of hot chocolate and snuggled up against him before he pulled a blanket over them both. Leon took a small sip and coughed in surprise when the alcohol hit his taste buds.

“What’s in it?” he asked and Gwaine have him a mischievous smile.

“Irish special recipe” he answered and Leon gave him a hard look.

“You didn’t pour Guinness or something in it, did you?”

“Nope” Gwaine said cheerily. “Bailey’s.”

“Figures” Leon mumbled but it was good and soon he’d emptied the whole cup, leaving him all warm, cosy and relaxed. Soon his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms, thinking that Gwaine’s idea of how to celebrate Christmas maybe wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
